They Say We Don't Have One
by WithMyMadHatterHat
Summary: Demyx has fallen in love with Xigbar, who has taken him under his wing to warm up to the organization. Xigbar seems to return affection back, but Demyx learns of a rumor about Xigbar and Xaldin. He seeks out Axel for advice, who may have other plains.
1. angst DX

**Note:**  
I do not own these characters.  
There is slash involved  
Couples (during the course of the fanficts):  
DemyxAxel, XigbarXaldin, XigbarDemyx --- main

**babble**: so after having this up for a while i reread my first three parts so check back to them. XD i just noticed that the part when demyx closes his eyes reminds me of the part in beauty and the beast when the beast walks her into the library! thanks for the nice comments and reviews are loved very much! enjoy

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_"No hearts..._

_No memories..._

_We're better than Heartless and the common Nobody..._

_We have souls and free will... _

_well free will as far as living goes anyways."_

Demyx was one of the newest members of the organization; with new faces and no memory of his life as a somebody, he is quiet and shy. It's not that the other members weren't nice to him, weird maybe, but nice. After a few days of just sitting back and listening to everyone, Xemnas noticed that Demyx wasn't getting warmed up to the organization so he ordered Xigbar to look after him.

"Geeze _Mansex_, I thought you'd want him, he's fresh meat." Xigbar started to walk away when Xemnas yelled back, "Well I thought I'd _upgrade_ you from Xaldin!" Xigbar stops right in his tracks for a few moments then waves his hand in the air trying to blow it off.

_Why the hell did he even say that!  
I don't care if he is the leader... asshole.  
It's not like Xaldin and I are... we're not...  
I just hang out with him a lot because he's one of the few I can stand...  
and it's not like we have hearts to...  
We can't even... not that we would want to or anything...  
He should talk; a circle is straighter than he is!_

Demyx sat by the window in the den, reading a magazine that had been lying on the table; Axel came into the room poking around looking for a pen. After searching the whole place he looked over at Demyx,  
"Hey Dem, gatta pen?"  
Demyx looked up hastily and shook his head "Na-ah."  
"Shit... hey whatcha readin?" Axel looking over the magazine as Demyx flipped the page.  
"'_How to Please Your Man_'? Why the hell are you readin that?"  
"IT'S NOT MINE! It was just sittin here... so I picked it up..." Demyx blushed a red that matched Axel's hair.  
"Ah. Must be Marly's... manwhore... No worries, you look too innocent to even know where to buy those magazines." Axel patted him on the head. "If you're bored reading that, I know something fun you could do."  
"Really? What?" Demyx sat upright surprised that someone was being so nice to him.  
"You know the big scary man, Xigbar, with the scar and the long ponytail?"  
Demyx nodded, "He's not _so_ scary..."  
"Well if you can get his eye patch from him he'll give you a reward-"

**BANG**

Axel grabbed his black coat over where his heart would be and gave out a painful moan.  
"Da fuck you tellin him Axel?" Xigbar had shot Axel to shut him up quickly.  
Axel looked around but couldn't see anyone. Then something fuzzy kept touching his ear and he looked up to see Xigbar on the ceiling, his hair dangling down, with guns and all.

"Oh... Xiggy it's you," Axel twirling the end of Xigbar's hair with his fingers, "I was just messin with him, I knew you weren't gunna hurt him. No harm done." And with that Axel left in his black summons portal. Demyx just sat there unsure of what just happened. He quickly picked up the magazine and pretended that none of it happened.

"Hey you gatta be carefully what Axel tells ya, he'll get you in trouble..."  
Xigbar took his hand away from the page and grabbed it, pulling him up onto his feet.  
"Come on Squirt, let's go do something."  
Demyx blushed and held one tassel from his coat up to his mouth and held it in his mouth; he managed to muffle out an "mkay..."  
"You've got water powers right? Well do I know a place you'll love."  
Xigbar opened a summons portal and pulled Demyx into it.  
He blushed because Xigbar had begun rubbing his thumb on his hand, and all he could think about was how strong he looked but he could be this gentle.  
Xigbar turned around to see Demyx looking down at their hands, "Hey Squirt, close your eyes."  
"Why? Where are we going?" Demyx popped up to look right into the other nobody's eye, _"Oh my gosh! He had the prettiest... eye I've ever seen! I wonder what happen to the other one..."_  
"I want it to be a surprise is all, that _okay_ with you?" Xigbar looked away from Demyx, trying not to care.

Demyx just stared into Xigbar, and slowly shut his eyes, already missing seeing him. He could hear the second portal open as Xigbar's hand tightened around his hand pulling him forward into an open breeze. The sounds of the ocean and sunset air flushed within him.

"C-Can I open them now?" He started to play with Xigbar's pinky finger with his own, trying to get an answer. Xigbar feeling him pulled him close and rapped his arm around him. Demyx could feel the heat from Xigbar's torso as he held him. If he had a heart, it would be beating out of his chest right about now.  
"Xig-"

Before he could finish one word he was turned around in front of the superior Nobody, each hand clasp onto each of Demyx's hands. They both stood there silent as Xigbar let his fingers drop from his. As Xigbar did he said, "Okay, look."  
Demyx slowly opened his eyes to see the Sun slowly setting into the crystal filled ocean. The sky was beginning to shine purple and navy as the night slowly crept in on this lovely gesture from Xigbar. He spun around and tackled Xigbar into the sand.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Demyx rubbed his face into Xigbar's coat and looked up at him. As he did Xigbar looked down into his eyes and saw the happiness glow from the young mans eyes. _"There's not just appreciation in those eyes." _Xigbar thought as he rapped one arm around him and support himself up with the other.

"I'm glad you like it Squirt. They saya' whole underwater kingdom is down there where a merman rules the city with his sev'n lovely mermaid daughters." He looked out into the ocean imagining what it would be like down there; maybe one day he'd ask Demyx to take him.

Demyx noticed that Xigbar was turning red and as he looked out at the ocean, he began to feel nervous so he rolled off of him. Xigbar looked down to wonder what happened to him. Demyx stood up and unzipped his black coat and boots, revealing a green tee shirt and knee length shorts.

"Hey Xigbar?" The Melodious Nocturne looked over at him. He was still blushing from thinking he was getting more than he asked for.  
"Ya-yeah Squirt?" He coughed then tilted his head cocking an eyebrow.  
Demyx put his hand behind his back, forming a water ball; as Xigbar looked confused and waiting for an answer, he through it at the elders chest laughing.  
"Betcha can't get me!"

Xigbar stared at Demyx who is running around in the water like a hyperactive puppy. He took off his coat and shoes, wearing just a pair of dark gray jeans that were cut off at the knee. He dug his toes on the sand cooled by the night and watched as Demyx stopped to run water through his hair. _"Not just appreciation..."_

"HEY SQUIRT!"  
But before Demyx could even look up from the water Xigbar tackled him into the shallow water.  
"Gotcha!"

Xigbar looked down to see Demyx beat red, his hair swirling in the water; he ran his fingers in his hair, ignoring that the boy had placed his hand on his cheek.

Xigbar looked right into his eyes, feeling the warm water drip from Demyx's hand.  
Demyx, sat up, his face growing closer and closer to Xigbar's, both of their breathing getting louder and deeper. Their faces only a few inches apart, Demyx moved forward to kiss the striped haired nobody, his breathing got faster, and once he was only two inches away, Xigbar softly mumbles _"Xaldin" _under his breath

Being that close Demyx heard him, with tears starting to form in his eyes, he fell back into the water, Xigbar still on top of him. He summoned a portal right under him in the ocean and fell through, leaving Xigbar behind.

Xigbar on his hands and knees started splashing the water around yelling,  
"Squirt! Squ... Demyx! HEY! Demyx! Come back! I..."

But he gave up. This was something that would take more than a, _  
"I don't know what came over me."_

**TBC **


	2. no thelping xaldin!

**Note:**  
I wish I owned these characters (boo)

**Couples (during the course of the fanficts**):  
DemyxAxel, DemyxXigbar, XigbarXaldin

**babble- **so here we are again... i hope you've enjoyed it so far. this part it edited too so confetti. thanks so much for the reviews and i hope you continue reading! much love

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Xigbar sat in the water and stared at the empty spot where Demyx once laid. His hands limp, sinking into the sand that once supported something so sweet. His hands turning into fists as he dug them into the earth below him. The sand washing around where he once was happy. Happy… that's a good word for it.

_"Ug… Xigbar, how do you get yourself into these situations?"_ He rubbed his temples and just sat in the water, "It hasn't ev'n been one day and now the kid is probably never gunna talk to anyone ever again, just because… because…" He went silent. He wondered why he had said, "Xaldin", he knew he wasn't that inconsiderate… _then again_ he had just ruined a perfect moment with Demyx. "I should go talk to him… or at least try."

While Xigbar was still alone on the beach, with the Sun setting on his happiness, Demyx concealed himself within a giant water barrier he created outside near gates that lead inside the library. He was sitting up on the concrete, crying away the fool that he believed he was. "I knew it…" he spoke softly to himself between sniffles, "I knew it. I was fine all by myself. No one can hurt me when I'm by myself. What did I really _expect_ from him? I haven't been here long, so why did I think he would fall in _love_ with me in just one day?" Demyx hugged his legs to his chest and set his forehead upon his knees. Tears rolled down his face; he couldn't forget the drop he felt when he heard _"Xaldin"_ come from Xigbar. The drop he felt when the man he loved whispered another's name. How he wanted him to whisper his name into his ear.

Axel, who was sleeping on the library couch, went outside to stretch. He found Demyx crying alone on the cement and quietly walked toward him. "It's not fair… how can it hurt so badly? We don't even _have_ hearts, so how can I feel so-" "Demyx?" Axel interrupted, "_Who_ makes you feel?"

Demyx popped his head up to see Axel using a flame in his hand to make an opening to the barrier. The steam rose as he looked away ashamed. "You don't need to be here." Axel put his hands on his hips and bent down closer to Demyx's red face, "You're sitting alone, outside, crying… I do need to be here." The red head sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him, leaning him into his chest. "What happened?"

"After you left, Xigbar took me to this beach and held my hand… we chased each other in the water when he tackled me… he was on top of me and we were gunna kiss…" Demyx looked down at his feet; it hurt, just too even say it, to even think about it again. Axel waited quietly, looking as Demyx hurt inside. "And?" "He whispered Xaldin's name right before we kissed and-" Demyx stopped and watched Axel as he stood up. The heat in Axel's body rose, he angrily stares straight ahead, thinking. "You know Demmy, I'm gunna go find him. Thinks he can do whatever he wants, to whomever he wants!" The musician got up and grabbed Axel's wrist, he look frightfully into his eyes, the last thing he wanted was for this to get out of hand. "Axel please, don't-"

"-The heart is a fragile thing Demmy." Axel quickly stated. He smiled at Demyx and took back his hand. "Axel, we don't have hearts." Axel giggled and held his finger to his lips, making the "_shh_" gesture. Demyx just smiled uneasyly at his fire friend who was walking back into the library to find their superior.

Just moments before Axel had left Demyx, Xigbar was looking for Demyx to explain things. Demyx's room is at the end of the hall, which _of course_, is the first place Xigbar is expecting to find him. He walked slowly down the hall, stalling for time… time to think. What was he going to say to him? Is there anything he can really say to make Demyx forgive him? Xigbar stops walking and stares at his feet, he misses the feeling of sand between his toes. He looks up and a few feet away from him is Xaldin's room, the door slightly opened. The Free Shooter lowers his head and quickly walks pasts Xaldin's room. "_Hey!_" calls the voice from inside; he halts. Xigbar stops breathing, he doesn't want to talk to his friend about this… he doesn't want to hear what the truth may say.

Xigbar knows that he can only love one nobody. He's told Xaldin how he feels before… cough_ after they had sex one night _cough. They both were stressed and had some drinks. One thing led to another, and the next thing he knew Xaldin was thrusting behind him as he moaned and clenching onto the bed sheets. He's been warned by Xemnas not to be confused with how he "feels". _Nobodies don't have hearts, _he's heard it a million times. But he knows he feels something… "Maybe… it's _fake_ love… maybe it's really Bra-" "Xigbar!" Xaldin peeks his head out of his door looking at his superior. "What's goin on?" Xaldin can tell when Xigbar has something on his mind; being around someone for years does that to you. Xigbar pushes lightly on Xaldin's heavy chest back into the barely lit room and shuts the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you", he inches closer to the much taller Nobody. Xaldin grabs his arm and pulls him close to his chest, his mouth breathing into Xigbar's pointed ear. "Why talk?" whispers Xaldin. He zips down the Free Shooter's coat slowly; the humming resonating in his ear and causing him to fidget. In his _mind_ he knows that this is not the time, he needs to find Demyx! "Xaldin I-" he is cut off by the stroking of Xaldin's strong hand over his underwear. As his hand moves up and down, Xigbar bites his bottom lip to let no moans out. Xaldin nibbles on his ear and slides his fingers onto the Nobody's rising erection. He backs slowly up against the door, letting out soft moans as Xaldin pushes himself up against him. Using his free hand, Xladin takes down Xigbar's hair, the black and silver flush down. Xigbar gives his friend a light peck on the lips and shoves his onto his bed. Xaldin's eyes show he was caught off guard. He leans his head back onto his pillow and waits as his superior crawls toward him. _"Xigbar, this time you're going to understand."_

** TBC **


	3. REALLY not helping xaldin

**Note:**  
I do not own these characters.  
There is slash involved  
**Couples (during the course of the fanficts**):  
DemyxAxel, DemyxXigbar, XigbarXaldin  
If you do not like male slash  
and do not want to read about it, **DON'T**

**Part Three: **Xaldin and Xigbar get hot-n-heavy while Axel is looking to confront Xigbar. But after their rendezvous, Xaldin comes out with how he really about Xigbar. The truth sets Xigbar sort himself out.

I am sooo sorry that this took so long to get done. I had to really think about how I was going to do the rest of the story. I hope you guys still like it and will forgive my lazyness! 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xaldin lifts his head up and watches his friend inch closer and closer to him, each gaining step hardens Xaldin's penis. "This seems oddly familiar" Xaldin says with a teasing sound in his voice. _Yeah, it does… this feels very familiar._ Xigbar plants himself right between Xaldin's legs and leans into him, the tanned skin and black snake hair all around him. Xigbar's hands hover all around Xaldin's chest and thighs, the almost touch teasing Xaldin. He grabs onto Xigbar's striped hair, pulling in so that their eyes meet. He slicks his hand behind Xigbar's head and pushes him into a hard passionate kiss. Their lips grind together as Xigbar's left hand slides up his chest. His fingers dance over and around Xaldin's nipple.

Xaldin, in one move, flips over on top of him. The older nobody didn't have time to even think about it. Xaldin pulls off Xigbar's pants and boxers then strips himself quickly. He didn't have time to go slow and sexy; his animal cravings just wanted Xigbar.

Like the wind, he swooped down closer to Xigbar, his hands swirling all around his superior's member. Xigbar knew this feeling: there was no love or passion, just raw want and craving. Xaldin kissed Xigbar's neck slowly as his hand tightly wrapped around Xigbar; as each kiss got faster and harder so did the pumping. Xaldin licked and bit at his neck, he could feel the low vibrations from the moans Xigbar was letting out. He bit and bottom of Xigbar's ear and moved his hand off his penis, and began teasing his entry. Xigbar gasped in pleasure from the change, and that's all he needed to do to let Number III know that he could start. Xaldin sat up and began to lick his first two fingers, sliding them in and out of his mouth, hoping that Xigbar was watching and getting hornier.

He moved his fingers slowly in and out of Xigbar to get him ready. He only did this for a few seconds. Xigbar's shoulders twitching and moving about, not able to contain the pleasure. Xaldin grabs him by the hips and slides him onto his lap. Xigbar rests himself on his elbows and grabs onto the bed sheets as Xaldin pushes slowly into him. His grip grows tighter on Xigbar's waist, forcing himself to go slowly right now.

Xigbar let out a soft whimper and clenched his fingers tighter on the sheets. Number III started pushing faster and pulls Xigbar's hips closer to him. Xigbar let out a gasp; nights with Xaldin were always rough, but now… there is something _weird_ about it. Xaldin bent down and began to lick and bite his neck; he was breathing and letting out little noises every so often. Xigbar lifts up Xaldin's head and kisses him deeply. Xaldin kisses him back and pumps himself even faster into Xigbar. "Xal-" Xigbar moans loudly, "Xaldin! Wa-wait!" Xaldin ignores Xigbar, assuming it's just mindless talking and continues. Xigbar pushes him back a little trying to get his attention, but Xaldin only replies by pushing harder into him. _"This isn't what I want…" _His hands tighten into fists and shoves Xaldin off of him, "This isn't what I want Xaldin!"

Neither of them could believe that Xigbar had actually gotten Xaldin off of him, especial like this in the state he was in. "What the fuck was that for Xigbar!?" Xaldin watching him as he put his pants back on confused. Xigbar sits back on the side of the bed and rests his forehead in his palms. "Xaldin do you remember what it was like, what we were like? Do you remember how it felt when we did this as Dilan and Braig? It wasn't like this, now it's just…" Xigbar grew quiet, it was still them, but he couldn't understand why it was so different now. Xaldin sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "Yeah I do… But that's just it Xigbar, we aren't them anymore. I'm not Dilan and you're not Braig. We don't have hearts; I can't feel that way about you. Doing this now is just a way to relieve stress for me. And honestly, you looked pretty stressed out when you came in." Xigbar shuts his eyes tightly, that's not how he feels. He can feel something in him… something like a heart. He loved Dilan, he still thought that they could still be together like had been. A tear rolls down his cheek, he knew this is how Xaldin felt, he's had that feeling in the back of his mind, and he just ignored it. "Xaldin… I know you don't think so, but I think we have hearts. I can feel something. I know this is how you've felt, I've just been trying to change your mind… but I can't fool myself, I haven't felt the same towards you as I had felt towards Dilan. Maybe it's just because we are different people, maybe it's because… we just don't agree on our hearts." Xaldin wraps his arms around Xigbar, holding him for a minuet.

The Free Shooter gets up for the door; his hand resting on the knob for a moment as Xaldin says softly, "Xigbar I'm sorry… to you and Braig. But please, don't let our past stop you from letting you love him. If you feel something for him, anything at all, then you need to go and give him every bit of the heart that you say you have."

Xigbar opens the door, not able to respond to Xaldin's last comment. In a way he was happy this happened. He got to have the closure that Braig never got. But he was still unhappy because in the way that it did happen.

Just as he was coming out of Xaldin's room Axel spotted him. He couldn't believe what he saw! A half naked Xigbar coming from _that_ room! How could he?!

"Xigbar!" He ran towards him, his fingers clenching with fire burning from them.

Xigbar slumps at the sight of another nobody, especially the loud hot-head Axel.

"What is it Flame for Brains?" Axel ignores the comment and gets right in his face, "I've got a bone to pick with you! How _dare_ you treat Demyx that way! Not only couldn't you return his feelings, which by all means you don't have too, but to lead him on then crush him! That's low, ever for you!" Xigbar just stared at the floor, soaking up all of Axel's ignorant sentences.

"That is none of your concern Axel."

"Oh isn't it? Well it became my concern when I found him outside alone, crying-"

"-He was crying?" Xigbar looked up at Axel with hurt eyes. He never meant to hurt Demyx at all; and hurting him to that extent killed him on the inside.

"Yeah crying! What did you expect he'd do? He was crying to himself saying how he knew this would happen and that he can't get hurt when he is alone!"

The pain of what Axel was saying hurt in Xigbar's chest. He places his hand over where his heart would be and looks down shamefully. "Look, Axel, I'm going to make everything right. I… I just gatta go think right now…" Xigbar opens a portal and walks solemnly into it. Axel just stands there confused and angry. Xigbar had walked away before he was finished talking. Axel turns back in the hallway from the way he came; he had to go and tell Demyx of what just happened.


End file.
